


Love Over All

by Mmjohns



Series: KarLena stories by MMJOHNS [4]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Family, Friends to Lovers, Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-29
Updated: 2016-11-29
Packaged: 2018-09-02 23:48:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8688319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mmjohns/pseuds/Mmjohns
Summary: Kara finally works up the courage to tell Lena the truth, how will Lena react?, how Will Kara react When Lena is threatened?no known triggers, but please let me know if i miss any





	

How do you tell the person you love everything they have come to believe about you, everything they have come to know is a lie?

 

That is the question Kara asks herself as she is standing outside Lena`s apartment. After a few minutes, she finally works up the courage to ring the bell and is let in. As soon as Lena sees her a smile forms on her lips and she moves to hug her, Kara remains stiff as she thinks about how this might be the last time she ever gets to hug Lena. 

 

Lena realises something is off quickly to give Kara a puzzled look. She regards Kara`s expression for a few moments before asking "Kara? What's wrong?"

Kara sighs as if a great weight has been placed on her shoulders as she says "Lena, we need to talk."

Immediately Lena`s walls start to slam back into place, her professional mask covering her emotions she nods stiffly before opening the door and motioning Kara to the lounge. As soon as they are seated, she asks "what do you want to talk about Kara."

"I need to tell you something, and I need you to promise to hear me out after that you can do whatever you want, yell, tell me to leave, whatever you want."

Hearing the plea in Kara`s tone Lena can only nod as she says "I promise."

Kara takes a deep breath and begins "Lena, these last few months have been some of the best if not the best of my life, ever since I met you it feels like I finally found that piece of me I've been missing. I found that piece of myself in you, Lena. You are kind and funny and beautiful, god so beautiful. But I've been lying to you, I haven't told you the whole truth because at first, I wasn’t sure where things would lead, and then I didn’t want to risk what we have. I love you Lena, and I could never bear the thought of losing you."

Lena aches to take Kara into her arms and comfort her to tell her no matter what it is that they can work through it but she knows she promised Kara, and she knows Kara needs to get this off her chest

Kara continues " I told you how ii was adopted, but there was something I didn’t tell you, I`m an Alien Lena, I came to this planet for refuge after Krypton was destroyed, the Danvers took me in and raised me as their own. For years I lived like anyone else, I went to school got a job, bought an apartment, I did it all until I was forced to reveal myself. I soon learned how people hate aliens, how they look at us with horror and disgust. I soon learned to hide who I was from everyone even my closest friends. When I met you, it was like the stars aligned, I finally found a woman I could see a future with, a woman I could love."

Lena sits there a little shocked at what Kara is telling her, and she struggles to stay quiet as Kara continues

"I work with a group of people and they all told me the same thing, they told me attachment was a weakness, they told me never to tell anyone the truth about who I am and what I do. Then I met you and that became harder and harder, having to lie and make up excuses about where I was going, or what I was doing, through all of it I just wanted to tell you."

Lena finally can`t stop herself from asking "Tell me what Kara."

"I'm Supergirl"

 

/////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

 

_"I`m Supergirl"_

When the words tumbled from Kara`s lips you could have knocked Lena over with a feather, she sits there and just thinks over what Kara has told her  
__  
She's an alien…  
She was worried to tell me…  
She`s Supergirl…  
Why would she think I wouldn’t support her…  
Kara is Supergirl…  
MY Kara …  
But the alien detector…  
That probably didn’t help…  
But why…  
How did I miss it  


Then a thought punches through the cloud, _she was worried because of Lex_. A burst of fury erupts through her mind at what her brother has nearly cost her, about how he managed to nearly drive a wedge between her and Kara even from prison.

 

When she finally shakes out of her reverie, she notices Kara watching her carefully as if she might explode at any moment, and she immediately realises just how terrifying this must have been for the girl. 

She aches to just wrap Kara in her embrace and never let go, yes she`s a little sad Kara didn’t trust her more, but she knows how terrifying telling someone something like this can be. She lost her father when she came out to him, and now Kara is experiencing the same fear but about a thousand times worse because of her stupid brother.

 

"Lena?" she hears Kara ask softly, timidly, almost brokenly. When she doesn’t reply right away Kara moves to get up as if to leave and it snaps Lena out of it, her hand quickly reaches out grasping Kara`s wrist. 

 

Kara looks at her as if she's afraid of what Lena might say but then Lena has pulled her back down and is kissing her and all her fears practically melt away as she feels Lena`s soft lips against hers. 

As they pull apart she sees the tears in Lena's eyes and begins to say "Lena, I'm so, so sorry…"

 

Lena presses her finger to Kara`s lips to silence her as she says "no, I'm sorry Kara. I'm sorry my family made you so scared. I'm sorry for making that damned alien detector, and I'm sorry for making you use it. I can only imagine what you must have been through, how scared you must have been."

Kara`s face turns from shocked, to elated to shocked again as she asks "you're not mad?"

"Oh, I'm furious, but not at you darling. I'm mad at the world for making you hide a part of yourself. I'm mad at my brother for making you scared of what I would think. I'm mad at myself for letting you think I would care what planet you came from. I Love You Kara, I don’t care about where you came from, if your blood is blue or red, all that matters to me is that you are Kara, the same woman I fell in love with."

"you mean it?" Kara asks her voice breaking

"I do, I swear I will do everything I can to make sure you never doubt my feelings for you again my love." Lena declares

 

When they finally go to bed that night, Kara lets Lena wrap her in her arms as she lay there just basking in the love and support she can feel from Lena. She had feared how this might go, she had feared she might lose Lena forever, she had never imagined her girlfriend would forgive her so easily. She knows how difficult it must have been for Lena to hear that Kara didn’t tell her such an important part of who she is, but she promises herself, no more lies, no more deceptions. She loves Lena, and she won`t hide who she is anymore.

 

/////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

 

The Next morning Lena wakes to find Kara out of bed and in the kitchen, she quietly slips out of bed just in time to see Kara standing in front of a pan of bacon and using her heat vision to perfectly grill it. As she also cooks pancakes in a skillet. It is then Lena realises why Kara had always seemed so lost in her kitchen when they had cooked together. Kara apparently likes to cook with her powers. 

 

It doesn’t take Kara long to notice she`s there and the smile she gives Lena could melt the heart of the most hardened criminal as it is it just makes Lena want to wrap her arms around her adorkable girlfriend and never let go. They sit down to have breakfast, and she can see how much strain has disappeared from their relationship now she knows and Kara isn`t scared she`s going to recoil or leave her because of it. They soon set into a small domestic routine they had lacked before. 

 

They are just cleaning up from breakfast when Kara`s phone from the DEO rings and she has to go. She gives Lena a kiss before leaving to fight whatever new menace the city has conjured today.

 

/////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

 

Kara walks into the Deo hours later with a bounce in her step and a smile on her face that is until she sees Lena being escorted by armed agents toward a holding cell in the back. 

 

She immediately moves to help Lena, but before she can she finds an irate J`onn jones in front of her  
"What the hell were you thinking?" He yells

"J`onn, move out of my way, now."

"No, miss Luthor is going to interrogation, and you're not going anywhere until I get answers."

"Last chance J`onn, I love Lena, and there's no way in hell is letting you interrogate her, now move aside."

Instead, he grabs Kara`s shoulder intent on holding her in place. It was the completely wrong move. The entire base watches as Kara turns and throws Jonn 40ft into a nearby column. Jonn manages to phase through the column before he hits, but Kara has already used the distraction to move and grab Lena away from the agents who are supposed to be guarding her. None of them dares interfere.

 

Just as she is making for the door, Jonn moves to block her path  
"J`onn, move."

"No, miss Luthor needs to stay here, we need to find out what sort of threat she poses."

"Threat!? Are you kidding me? Lena is not a threat."

"Last chance Kara, put miss Luthor down and come quietly."

"Go to hell J`onn; now I see why Kal won't work with you."

She tries to move past him but he changes shape, and the J`onn they know is replaced by an 8" white Martian. Kara immediately moves to place Lena in cover before moving to attack saying "I don't know who you are, or what you've done with Jonn, but this is too far."

 

For about ten minutes they fight back and forth many of the DEO agents seek cover from the impending distraction as they zap back and forth, until finally, Kara manages to back the Martian into the sunlight, weakening him and giving her own powers a much-needed boost. She manages to overpower the Martian before dragging him down the halls and into a detainment module. The agents around her look shocked at what they witnessed, so much, so they don’t even move that is until Kara says "get Major Lane on comms. Tell her Director Henshaw has been compromised and to get here as soon as she can."

 

She waits a few moments before she is sure they are doing as they are told before moving back and hugging Lena tightly afraid of what might have happened had she not been here. They quickly depart before anyone can try and stop them making for Kara`s apartment. 

When they arrive they find a pacing Alex waiting for them and as soon as she sees Lena she asks "she told you."

Lena nods

"and it doesn’t change anything for you?"

"not in the slightest."

Alex seems contemplative a moment before stepping forward and saying "then welcome to the family " and pulling Lena into a hug


End file.
